


Champagne Problems

by pansyswifey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry is a mess, Harry is very oblivious, Hermione Granger/ Ron Weasley - Freeform, M/M, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Rich Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansyswifey/pseuds/pansyswifey
Summary: Harry is assigned a case to get involved in a fake relationship with the host of monthly pure blood balls and dinners, as the aurors continuously get reports of guests large amount of gold going missing and obliviated, they believe the host is behind it due to his pastbut Harry doesn't know who the host is until he finds out...*Based and song references from Taylor Swift songs*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. I think he did it

_I think he did it but I just can't prove it_

_No, no body, no crime_

_But I ain't letting up until the day I die_

_No, no_

_I think he did it_

_No, no_

_He did it_

_\- Taylor Swift no body (no crime)_

Harry woke with a groan and a pounding headache, he didn't remember a thing last night he thought while slamming his palm on his head and rummaging for a hangover potion in the drawer beside his bed as last night slowly began registering in his brain

Getting sloshed in a muggle bar alone

drunk in the back of the car and crying like a babycoming home from the bar

sounds about right

Harry had a tradition of ending up in a new muggle bar every night after a hard day at work it wasn't healthy or helpful but it took his mind off everything, gulping down the potion as he coughed at the burning sensation which he thought he would he used to be now, he pondered on how much he hates that job, every single bit of it, Robards making him wake up at 6 am for a shitty boring case, the canteens food, the late night shifts of getting owls from roofs

everything

but the worst thing of all he thought while shifting on his side of the bed to look at the blank space, was the fact there was a blank space nobody to wake up to, nobody to come home to, and nobody to hold him and tell him everything will work out, it was his job after all that tore his marriage apart

Ginny left 2 years ago to pursue her dreams of becoming a professional quidditch player. They could've worked out a long distance relationship but Ginny didn't want to, she told Harry she was no longer in love with him and that she hasn't felt like it for a while, it broke Harry. He loved Ginny and always has, sure he was only home in the evenings and for breakfast but that's how he thought it was for every couple and what happens when you grow up.

_You don't love me Harry, You love your job that comes first with you everything else comes first with you besides me, how many fucking times have i asked you to go out for dinner, take the day off work for me, basic things you do when you love someone, but you clearly have the incapability of doing so_

With that she left. what she spoke on that cold summer night was partially true he did love his job at the time and focused on it too much he just wanted to continue helping people in however he could, but she was gone from Harry's life for a year straight after that, leaving him torn between getting on a train to find her and tell her he'll do anything for her get on his knees and beg and beg until she came home to what they both once called home or just leave her and ignore her and pretend they were never married and ignore for the rest of his life, it was her after all that slammed the door and left him. during that time period Harry spent his days exactly how he does now in and out of sweaty bars between muggle and wizarding, working day and night at the job he now hated because of what Ginny said but all in all never found that person to fill the blank space in his bed

He rolled from the bed throwing the duvet off and glanced around the room, it was a nice room. Harry decorated it during that time including the whole house, it reminded him too much of her, he sighed wishing he would just to stop feeling sorry for himself constantly.

he and got up out of bed, and groggily walked into his bathroom running the hot water in the shower and stepping in letting the water stream down him, showers always helped Harry relieve the pounding headache and stress of the night before and the day to come 

_whooooosssshhhhhh_ came the flew from downstairs

who on earth could be at my house at this hour

"Harry"

he sighed aloud, of course its bloody Ron, he loved Ron but he really wished he didnt have to come to his house at early hours of the morning when hes trying to get ready for another boring day at the Ministry. carefully stepping out of the shower and making sure not to slip in the process

'thats the last thing i need'he said muttering to himself 

the water still dripping down him, drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist knowing his robes were downstairs anyways, he was pretty sure Ron couldn't care less about him coming down in just a towel after spending majority of his life in the gryffindor common room where you could see much more than towels around waists

"Up here Ron give me a second"

Sure Ron couldn't care about what harry was dressed like but the least he could do was shave and wash his face, he didn't need Ron pestering him with 100 questions on why he looked like he just fought the second wizarding war, he'spretty sure he got that from Hermione who is always checking up on how Harry is or why he looks like shit

He grew into his face now that he's 25, hair still messy and growing every which way and slight stubble but he didn't care for stuff like that, as for others they thought he was the greatest thing they've ever seen sending him amotentia cards and love notes, even though it was only because of the whole killing voldemort and "saving the wizarding world" as the publications and Rita Skeeter would say

He never liked people who only liked him for that, in fact Harry didnt like people praising him for it at all, after the war it left Harry with news reporters and the profit writing about him everyday, with names like "The chosen one" and "saviour" but it just brought back the words of his school enemy Draco Malfoy

Malfoy is probably living with his gorgeous wife and bratty miniature malfoy kids in a posh pureblood countryside in France he snorted at the thought

while dragging his feet down the stairs from his bedroom and down the next set leading to his sitting room from where he suspected Ron to be

"Sorry for disturbing you Mate" he said approaching Harry looking genuinely sorry and exhausted while eyeing Harry's also worn out appearance

"But Robards flooed me at about 5 in the bloody morning waking up Hermione and the kids to say there's been about fifty reports in of some posh purebloods being illegal potion smugglers - or something along the lines of that" he said stressfully running his hand through his hair

Could Robards want him on the case? an actual important case that would help people and give Harry that buzz he finally needs

"So what you're saying is-

"He wants you on the case yeah, it's pretty big mate and an emergency as i was told - but you know Robards he'd say a cat in a bush is an emergency, the wanker" Ron said as he leaned against the arm of Harry's red sofa

Ron gave Harry an awkward glance

"He wants you in the office now so i'd recommended putting on some clothes" Ron snorted

Harry looked lost

until it clicked in his brain, ah yes he is wearing a towel that is soaking with water and currently dripping on his oak floors

"Right yeah" - he flushed now embarrassed

"about time i get to do something in that sodding office i think it's been about 11 months" changing the conversation and going for the door

"I know, about time you get to use your hero skills, better check it they still work" Ron joked as he grabbed the flew powder

"Oh shove off, i'm going to get dressed which i could be doing right now but considering you interrupted me"

Harry teased back now opening the door

"Hey mate it was for a good reason was it not?" - Harry rolled his eyes and nodded with a smile

Ron stepped into the floo holding the powder "Anyways i'm off, back to my loud children and angry wife that also got awoken, enjoy the case"

"Tell Hermione and the kids i said hi, and come around for dinner this week, yeah? - feels like i haven't seen them in years"

Harry shouted from the hall

but there was no response, Ron had left

leaving him in a pit of loneliness now that another being has left the presence of the house, he had only seen Hermione and the kids last week but Harry just wanted company, so tired of living in his emptyhouse - Ron's idea of a nightmare sounded like a dream even if it was an angry hermione and kids

pulling his auror robes over his head and thinking of the case - finally something good to look forward to, purebloods and illegal potions

should be good right?

and he stepped into the floo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was greeted with a rough voice coming from Robards the man who looked like an older more wiser with a bit of young in his eyes version of Harry who was now checking his pocket watch with a stern face and looking frustrated - he was a nice man but when it came to work it was fairly masked for the most part

"morning Harry, follow me to my office" - Robards said not looking up at Harry who realized he's definitely late for a finally important case due to the morning disturbance

_Great_

Keeping his stern face Robards glanced at Harry who returned a weak smile - "Look, i'm really sorry i was getting ready and Ro-

"Just follow me Potter" giving Harry a _i am so tired of you and your lousy excuses_ look and brushing past him to retreat to his office

He followed and began dusting off his robes with his hand and running the other through his hair flattening it as he strolled down the hall thinking the least he could do is look presentable for work - a thing Harry lacks according to his gossiping co-workers

smelling the donuts and coffee as he passed the loud cafeteria that he hates, but merlin he would like to stop in for a coffee he thought - not the greatest idea when your boss is not in the mood for you

Robards turned the knob of the door with Auror Robards Office and stepped inside letting Harry come in and shutting the door with a click

He locked the door

Now Harry felt nervous, this case must be really serious if he didn't want anyone barging in during it

He shifted uncomfortably in the chair across from Robards desk and glanced around the room, he wasn't in here a lot considering the amazing cases he gets put on, it was a nice room Harry thought admiring the bookshelf and the-

"Harry" - he was cut off by Robards now just simply looking tired with Harry, hands folded and head cocked

"You're the only man who can do this job and get it done, can you at very least look like this is important to you"

"Sorry, sir just nervous is all, it's been a while since i was put on a big case, the last thing i was to do is muck it up" - Harry said sincerely now shifting so that he was seated up straight

Robards face softened slightly

"It's okay Harry, i know you work hard but i mean it when i say this is important and it's been bugging me for weeks on end"

Harry had many questions like why am i the 'only man who can do this job' and why it's been going on for weeks with no Auror notice - but he kept quiet and listened

"The Ministry has been getting lots of reports from women and men who have attended recent pureblood balls and dinners" Robards began pushing out the files for Harry to see

"They believe they've been obliviated of their memories from a week back, after doing a couple of spells it was true they were in fact obliviated"

Harry couldn't see what a couple of posh purebloods had to do with him

"Not only were they obliviated but a large sum of gold is gone from their banks in Gringotts meaning whoever is doing this is either brewing or in contact with someone making illegal potions, after checking their records - we noticed everyone who complained to Gringotts about this and everyone who came to use reporting the obliviation had recently attended the balls and dinners"

Robards continued

"But this isn't some get together, these are the serious high top balls and dinners that only the richest of rich and purest or purebloods can attend, and the man who runs them...." He stopped looking for words to form the next sentence

"lets just say he has a past that doesn't deserve such a....grand lifestyle, therefore due to his records i think he did it but i just can't prove it there's not much evidence but he probably should be locked up in Askaban in my opinion"

and then shot Harry a look as if he spoke too much and then continued

"that's where you come in Harry"

Harry stared at him blankly, some potential criminal that has contact with illegal potions and is too rich for harry's own good, brings him back to why me

"Hey, stop looking at me like i have 10 heads and let me explain first" - Robards said waving his hands in front of Harry

"First of all, i'm strictly not allowed tell you who the man is, it's against the law of identity with these pureblood things and i think if i told you, you wouldn't want to participate"

Harry slouched again and groaned

"Really Robards?? why would you put me on a case i wouldn't want anything to do with, i came here excited to finally get in a pro-

"Buggering hell Harry, will you let me keep talking before i force someone else to do the job and get u on a new case, there's a nice one about a witch getting stuck in her chimney if you want to"

Harry has a terrible rambling habit

"Nope nope mystery man and illegal potions is fine"

Harry said quickly

Robards gave Harry a _thought you'd say that grin_ and took a long sip of his coffee on the table that Harry wished was his, but the silence left Harry to think

who could it be? he didn't know many purebloods unless Ron had a secret life of being an illegal potion stasher

smiling to himself as he thought of how ridiculous that would be

Hey mate you don't have illegal potions, with lots of gold and hold grand dinners by any chance?

Robards snapped Harry out of his daydream placing his coffee back down on the table

"So the plan Auror Potter, it's um..." Robards was the one to start shifting and looking anxious now

"It's quite big, and i um"

"Oh get on with it" Harry drawled out, how bad could it be that even Robards is losing his work ethic "i did live through a war and got a divorce with my wife _andddd_ been single for the last 2 years what could he do bad that-

"i need you to attend the balls and dinners"

Harry exhaled now that's not so bad?

"and get in a fake relationship with the man"

Harry sucked in the breath he exhaled

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT"

Harry stood abruptly

"Are you bloody serious Robards??? you get me up at 5 am to tell me THIS"

Robards winced

Harry began pacing the room "Is this just because i'm Bisexaul?? are you taking advantage of that?, how am i even suppose to know if he likes men for merlins sake"

Robards was now flushed in the face

"he um he's gay?"

Harry ignored him still pacing "Thats why you wanted me on the case??"

"i er not exactly no, i actually spoke to Ron about it" Harry shot him a look

"Hey don't get mad at Ron about it it's on me, i told him and he said you would blow up, but- but seriously Harry it's the only way, you can get the information see what he's up to and then you can leave"

Harry let him continue

"And - and you can attend these really fancy balls and great food i'm sure"

Harry ignored that, but gradually calmed down knowing he shouldn't blow up in his bosses face like that

"How am i suppose to get into the events" Harry said with a calmer voice, he knew no matter how much he protested he knew this was work and this was his shitty job

"Ah yes, well you see the man also owns a b&b type thing in the manor that he holds the dinners and lets guests stay in for about 2 month or...or or a couple weeks" - seeing Harry shooting daggers at him "The point is you stay there we have the payment covered, he'll of course let you stay you are the famous Harry Potter and won't reject even considering...anyways"

'anyways?' why is Robards so conscious of who this man is, Harry's wasn't in the mood for the arguing so he dropped it and said

"Alright i'll do it, but merlin Robards you owe me big time"


	2. I think he did it 2.0

Merlin would Harry need a trip to them bars after that, inwardly kicking himself to even agreeing to such a 'job' is Robards serious? making him get involved with some suspected random criminal and a fake bloody relationship too as the cherry on top 

then it hit him like a night bus - a thought he didn't even think of 

what if he got hurt in the process, what if this man was very fit and charming and Harry did fall in love and then he would have to throw it all away because he gets locked up in Askaban 

or what if it goes the complete opposite way and the man he's trying to woo for this case won't fall for it and Harry ends up in an extremely awkard situation, but Robards trusts Harry enough to be able to do it right? and he's not usually wrong and 

He was cut off from his silly thoughts for the thousand time today as he bumped into a woman, clearly not watching where he was going 

"Shit sorry in my own thoughts" 

he said not looking up at whoever bumped into him he really just wanted to get to the nearest bar asap and drown himself in a couple glasses of firewhisky just to forget this was happening 

"Harry" 

he now turned back at the voice he bumped into immediately recognizing the face 

"Hermione, gods perfect just the person i wanted to see right now " 

pulling her into a bone crushing hug, Harry is convinced she's a guardian angel sometimes 

"Are you alright? you seem totally out of it"

she raised a look of concern trying to read Harry's eyes 

he hasn't felt not totally out of it in a while thinking as he gave her a lob sided smile 

"come on we're going out for lunch"

Harry happily obliged, glad he can finally rant about the case he was put on today 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then he wants me to go to the fucking gits posh manor and try and get him to fall in love enough to get all the information" 

Harry and Hermione were sat in a muggle coffee shop in London, dimly lit with all sorts of smells from the coffee brewing to the sweet smell of melted chocolate, Harry had been sat wacking the ears off Hermione for the past 20 minutes as she listened and took in the case 

when he finished she sat back into the sofa from the booth they were in

"Honestly Harry it is quite um extreme - " giving him a look of concernl

"but hey you never know maybe you can put the fake relationship aside and take in the experience of the events and before you know it you've caught him and it will all be over" 

She softly smiled reaching for Harry's hand and placing her own on top 

He always appreciated Hermiones company he was indeed truly blessed to have such a friend like her 

"And stop stressing you never know maybe you get swept off your feet and he's not actually the man who's behind it" 

She winked "everybody wins then" 

Harry groaned 

"i haven't even met him, he could be the most awful person ever and Robards knows who he is and said he has bad past records and that i wouldn't do the case if he told me who it was, whatever that means" 

Harry said throwing his arms up 

Hermione paused and paled

"What, what is it M'ione"

Harry had never seen her look so in shock, he can't even remember what's he said that made he go into that shape, was there something on his face? 

Harry started to feel around looking for something on it

"I- i- it's um-"  
she began trying to look as if nothing happened 

"nothing Harry don't worry about it i just left Rons food in the oven how silly of me" 

She said now standing up from her chair abruptly still looking slightly in shock 

"I think i better be off, you know Ron getting angry over his food" she forced out a laugh 

"I didn't even know you cooked muggle style, last time i was over u did it with magic and same with every time i've been over" 

she paused back to look at Harry giving him a pity smile and waved him off as she walked out of the shop 

what on earth did he say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no idea if anyone will ever read this LOL but i will continue anyways...really bad chapter kind of lost the flow but it will pick up as we get into the story


	3. Silent Sleepers

After his weird encounter with Hermione at the coffee shop he apparated home and dragged his feet up to bed, it was weird coming home and actually being sober for once and knowing where he was, considering the day he had he was quite proud of himself 

he shifted around in his bed trying to find a spot to get comfy rustling the duvet as he kicked and tugged the blanket and finally hit the cold of the pillow and began to dose off...

*Champagne Problems playing* 

Harry doesn't know where he is at first but he hears a gentle hum of music and drifts his eyes around to the sound of well spoken people all in deep conversation he can't hear what they're saying but there is a lot of people - but they're dancing one by one and hand in hand waltzing side to side to the sound of the music - they look so at peace and content 

*you booked the night train for a reason so you could sit there in this hurt*

He can see everything more clearly now and hear the music and the conversation beside him the music is being played by a muggle orchestra but they're quiet and faint just enough for it to be background music, dressed in wine suits while a tall blonde woman sings the lyrics 

*bustling crowds or silent sleepers, your not sure which is worse*

paying attention now he notices he's not observing the crowd, he's in it - and his feet are moving at a waltzing pace he didn't even know he could waltz with that he feels the warmth of another body against him and there is somebody, flushed up against him with an arm on Harry's waist and the other on his shoulder, staring into Harry's eyes with a glistening gaze, he can't see his face but merlin his eyes, he's sworn he's seen them eyes before - grey and mysterious but hints of softening as he looks at Harry while they move across the room, Harry stays put just staring into the eyes wondering how he recognizes them and listening to the woman sing her soft lyrics - and the lights on the ceiling, hanging chandeliers and the clinking glasses of champagne, it's heaven 

but now the man starts to talk but Harry can't make out the words it just sounds as if he's trapped in a box and Harry's on the other side 

tap tap tap 

Harry whips his head around the room to the tapping noise but the ballroom has faded and there's on a dark light 

tap tap tap 

He springs up from the dream, panting heavily stretching out his arm onto the drawer against his bed and searching in it, for once not waking up for a hangover potion but for his wand - still heavy breathing he grabs it and casts a lumos trying to see where it's coming from

tap tap tap

Then he sees it, an owl at his bedroom window at whatever hour of the night it is and disturbing his night sleep, he stretches and slips out of the bed and as he does every morning drags himself to wherever he should be going if only i was living in that dream he thought to himself as he stretched and yawned pulling open the window to see the owl - it was big and grey with specks of brown definitely a ministry owl 

Harry gave the Ministry owl a stroke down its feathers and took what the owl had for Harry - waving off the owl with a thank you and closing the window shut feeling the cold breeze get caught making Harry shiver as he climbed back into his warm bed, turning his lamp on and opening the letter, skimming over he realized 

SHIT THE CASE

Harry can be very out of it at times but that dream took him away, made him forget everything, his job that he hates, Ginny leaving him, any dwelled up feelings from the war or the lonely house he lives in, if he could he would live in that ballroom forever he thought as he began thinking back to the dream, the man with they grey eyes - how could he forget, he still had no idea why he felt like he knew them or why he couldn't make out his face but between the beautiful orchestra and the brightly lit room with a warm yellow twinge and the poliet guests and the- 

SHIT IT SOUNDS LIKE THE CASE

Now he was panicking, what if it wasn't a dream but a glimpse and Harry's fear was becoming a reality that he did fall for the man with the grey eyes because the look he gave Harry captured it and the worst part of all was how he loved every bit of the dream and how it made him fall into a world and fix everything much better than any bar that he'd been to or the amount of beers and firewisky he would drink - he was simply drunk on the music and the eyes, although the waiter holding the tray of champagne and handing it out to the guests looked appeasing 

or maybe it was just simply Harry's mind running wild as always, and all the built up things crashed into the dream but it felt so real - and Harry of all people know it's not impossible to get glimpses of real moments as voldemort lived in his head as a child

Harry decided it was just all the news from today right? and all the different emotions so he shut it out and flattened out the letter that he squashed while in a whirl of thoughts and read 

Dear, Auror Potter   
We are informing you today about the information for your trip to Château de Beaumont- le -Grey, you will floo at about 4pm and 6pm at latest to France 

"France" Harry said aloud looking at the letter with fear but excitement, he had never been to France before - he continued to read 

Your stay at the Manor has been booked for 42 days (1 month and a half) - the owner is yet to be inform of your stay as it is currently anonymous 

One month and a half, Harry slammed his head on his cushioned headboard, muttering 'Bloody Robards' thinking back to what he said in the office, of course he lied to him what did he expect 

You have been informed by your boss Robards to what the plan is pursuing but whatever you do don't give up or rush it, Robards has not prepared you for how stubborn this man is it will take time. 

Enjoy ~ Minister of Magic 

Perfect, a month and a half with an arse of a man, what could be worse? and Harry fell to sleep once again, dreamless 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was swirling his spoon in his tea at his dinner table thinking about how he would have to leave the house for over a month, it's been a while since he had to do anything like that - he would miss it 

Trunk spread on the floor, he was tearing out his wardrobe and shoving in whatever clothes he would find, he knew he had bad taste in clothing but he couldn't care less no matter how fancy these pureblood events were it wasn't worth spending his own galleons on, he went into the bathroom and threw whatever needed in to his trunk and from his drawers questioning wether to bring his 100 potions for every issue he has, he brought them 

taking one more look around his house he wished it a goodbye 

"yep i'm definitely going insane" Harry huffed out due to talking to a house, and stepped into the floo - he decided we would leave from Ron and Hermiones house so he could say goodbye, he would be giving Ron daily updates on the case anyways but it wasn't the same 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry"   
They exhaled wrapping him in a tight hug, probably thinking he had left without saying goodbye 

"Sorry again Harry for walking out on our lunch like that" turning her head to face Harry with an apologetic look

"It's fine, really don't worry about it if anything i was just more concerned about you" giving her a weak smile 

the pitter patter or feet came and he was charged at by 2 young children 

"Rose, Hugo i missed you guys" holding them tightly as they held him back chanting Uncle Harry Uncle Harry 

He stood up still holding them in his arms and stood around to face Ron who began speaking suddenly 

"Listen mate, i'm sorry i didn't give you more details on the case before you went in and i knew you would freak out especially when you got around to hearing who it was that slimy gi- 

He was cut off from a subtle smack on the arms and Hermione eyeing Harry suspiciously What was going on 

"You know what do you have any firewhisky" Harry said giving up and just wanting to get to this Manor already and skipping 6 weeks ahead 

"Sure, mate" Ron rushed to the kitchen muttering "you'll need it" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's departure with Ron and Hermione was easy, giving them a tight squeeze before stepping into the floo powder and ending up down a French wizarding street, in which he had no clue where he was going and spoke no French, the journey made it easy reminding himself he wasn't going to be alone, despite who he was staying with 

All he had to do was get close enough to the man that he would take Harry to the events and get some information off it and then he was back home with a solved case, simple he thought as he had more courage now dragging his trunk up the street as it bumped along the cobblestone, France was beautiful the sun was beaming down as the crowd moved along the fresh smell of baked goods and wizarding shops which almost had a hint of muggle in them   
the street was long but big plain fields of land was to his right wondering if his destination would be up there 

checking signs which all read french and was no help to Harry, he kept walking but wasn't complaining the streets were beautiful after all - he was now wearing muggle clothes not wanting to startle the host at first arrival and making it look as if he was obviously working on a case as he turned a corner he noticed a hint of blonde hair, it was very familiar so he peered around to see who it could be 

"Fleur" He exclaimed at the appearance of Fleur Delacour now Fleur Weasley - she was a veela and hard to miss and they had become closer after she married Bill 

she looked shocked initially when she seen Harry, it had been a while 

"Harry was i"z it that"z brings you to France" emphasizing the word France as she spoke in her tone and giving Harry a welcoming smile 

"Top secret Fleur, you know how the Ministry can be, How's Bill?" He asked glancing to the side seeing he's not around 

"Ah z'ee is at home, i will tell him we bumped into z'eachother"

"Thank you fleur, oh yes i was wondering if you knew where Château de Beaumont- le-Grey was i staying for er a little while" 

She gave him an anxious stare and blanked for a few seconds before going "it'z around z'ee corner Harry just up z'the left and down z'ee road" and leaning in to giving him a quick peck on either side of the cheek and leaving 

Is the man that bad that Fleur pales like Hermione and leaves abruptly? he was left dazed and confused 

he dragged his trunk now up the long street and followed the directions Fleur gave him to find massive golden gates with hints of specks hinting they were clearly charmed for guests only 

putting a hand in his jean pocket and swiping the car the gates began to lift slowly with a nice flow as Harry stepped in and looked and the sight he was facing 

Merlin he gasped out 

he had never seen anything like it, with a long path and hedges either side along with fountains and benches to fill the front garden and archways giving it a nice touch 

but the manor that's where his breath was really been taken away, it was elegant and modern and freshened up, but it was huge and wide almost like you could get lost just looking at it 

he realized he fell into shock, but a good shock for the first time in a while - feeling not nearly as stressed and anxious as before he happily trudged along the cobblestone and now leaded up to the front door, up close he could see the hints of decorated green that was clearly a touch done by the host or by magic 

palms now sweaty and a feeling of clammyness he gripped the trunk and shut his eyes to knock on the door, ur going to be fine harry he thought how bad could it be right? beautiful gardens, beautiful manor you just have to-

with that the door opened slowly but enough to see the figure who would be the one he would have to fake date for his entire trip 

the figure stepped into the light so Harry could see him 

he saw the grey eyes first

and then the blonde and fuck 

Draco Sodding Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have FINALLY got to Draco, i want to drag it out as much as possible so hold on!! it will get better


	4. Pathetic Heart

It was like time had stopped suddenly, mind racing with so many questions and just wished Malfoy would step aside and the actual host would be standing before him, but he never came. all that stood was Draco Malfoy, paler than before and lost for words - Harry didnt blame him really they had not seen each other in 6 years, last time being at Malfoy's trials when he looked worn out and limp, strong cheekbones stronger than ever because his skin had become so thin, and the darkest circles under his eyes, his usual slicked back and white hair was dirty and everything but slicked back

Harry felt sorry for him really during the time and wanted to help in anyway he could, he got him free from life in Askaban with Narcissa but Lucius locked up leaving Harry and Malfoy in conflict, he didnt think that was fair - all he wanted to do was make things better and patch up the war but in Malfoy's eyes Harry was doing more harm, shoving past Harry staring him right in eyes and muttering  
"you should've just stayed out of it"

they never spoke again since - but now he looked nothing like that peering up and down at the man that stood in-front of him, he grown out his hair so that his blonde locks flicked under his ears and had the top part in a middle split but all carefully brushed into place, he stood wearing emerald green robes that looked like they were made just for him - hugging him in all the right places, his face was masked from emotions but looked stunned, but his eyes Harry thought if he looked into them too deep he would fall in and drown in a pool of grey water,

Malfoy's face became scrunched up from Harry eyeing everything about him

snapping Harry out of his gaze wondering how long they must've been staring and standing in silence like that, initiating the conversation remembering he had a job to do 

"Malfoy" he said through gritted teeth

"Potter" he replied as if someone burnt his mouth the way his face curled 

"What are you doing here" they both retorted at the same time into each others face - Harry knew it was a stupid question to ask him, it was obviously Malfoy's bloody house and that if anything Harry should be the one explaining himself 

He cursed inwardly wondering why he didn't prepare more, but nothing could've prepared him for facing Malfoy no matter how much preparation

"Well in case you haven't noticed Potter this is my house and you, are at my front door" - Harry always hated out Malfoy emphasized his words at Harry, arms now folded, scorn on face and tapping his foot while waiting on an explaination 

what could he say? oh hey Malfoy i haven't seen you in 6 years and i know you hate me but want to date!

Harry was stuttering now "well you see i um i" while Malfoy looked like he was going to slam the door in his face as he grew more impatient, Harry's surprised he even made it that long in his front garden

"I wanted to come on a little vacation take my mind off somethings and-

He was cut off by Malfoy, it was a terrible lie

"Listen, Potter i dont want to hear your sob stories i don’t care about you or why you are here to irritate me, you are so fucking lucky you are paying a lot for your so called vacation or else you would be personally removed from the grounds" - Malfoy was pointing a finger in Harry's face while he was getting his point across, but all Harry could feel was a hammering in his chest as Malfoy stood way too close reminding Harry of a particular dream

cheeks becoming flushed and looking away

Draco stood back abruptly seeing Harry's reaction

oh Harry was SO dead now

but Draco's face formed into his signature smirk as he drawled  
"i'll show you to your room" turned on his heel and left but never looked back 

if he wasn't flushed before he definitely was now 

merlin this wouldn't be easy 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry began following Malfoy up the stairs, trunk bumping along the green velvet carpet, it was a bit darker than Malfoy's very fitted tailored robes he thought, as he glanced up at Malfoy who was still walking up the stairs but never looking back at Harry it must be quite a surprise for him too after everything 

Harry began admiring the manors walls, modern wallpaper and different paintings and portraits, Harry wondered who did them he always had quite an interest in art 

"Uh Malfoy, who did the er paintings" Harry just wanted to break the ice, the sound of their footsteps echoing through the house in silence 

Malfoy didn't respond, just kept walking up the stairs until he reached a floor towards the top of the house, the stairs were in a spiral that he thought would never end seething in awkward silence 

Harry continued up the stairs a few steps behind him - out of breath at the end 

Malfoy gave a gesture towards a door which Harry assumed would be his own for the next month and a half 

Malfoy continued to not say a word just stood looking at the room as Harry entered it, it was just like the rest of the house - four poster bed, paintings on the wall but of course, probably the greenest room in the house flaming with slytherin pride, he so did that on purpose he thought while now admiring the paintings he still really wanted to know who-

"It was me" 

Harry was startled from a voice that came from the door of his bedroom, not knowing Malfoy had been there the whole time watching Harry as he checked out the room

"I did the paintings" 

Harry's jaw was hung ajar, Draco Malfoy can PAINT? never in his days of living would he ever of thought of such thing he was about to protest but 

Malfoy was gone, shutting the door with a slam 

"Git" Harry said to the door

Harry crashed down flat on the bed staring up at the painted ceiling, the house was a dream truly but the person who he was sharing the dream with made it a nightmare, no wonder no body wanted to tell him who it was because it was right there is no way he would be lying here right now 

and then he remembered Hermiones face at the coffee shop and Ron's 'slimy git' comment, it was all adding up now - too bloody late 

he rolled on his belly face first into the blanket groaning - that's why Robards gave Harry a shifty glance when he said Malfoy should be locked up, he knew Harry went to his trials 

he felt like crying into the bed and scream and scream and scream until his lungs would give out, what did he do to deserve another obstacle in his life 

he took the case into consideration and done a snoop around his room, rummaging through drawers opening cupboards and checking under the bed just to inhale dust, coughing and stumbling out from the bed just as Malfoy walks in 

Great, perfect 

“Potter? what are you doing snorting the dust off the ground” Draco was stood against Harry’s bed eyeing him suspiciously 

Harry was going to push back on the comment but he remembered the plan 

“Oh nothing, just er dropped something” 

“You’re a very strange man Potter, i was just coming to er you see me and a guest are having lunch in the garden if you would like it come” 

Draco said rolling his eyes and forcing out the words  
before turning once again on his heel and out the room 

a guest? what if he was married or taken did Robards not think about that...not only am i coming into his home i’m potentially coming to destroy a relationship

clearly nobody thought this through 

Harry put on a green fleece jumper and some grey joggers, Ginny always said green brought out his eyes and considering the house he was in and who he was with maybe it could help with the plan 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took him a while to find where exactly he was going, many halls and rooms, each walls being almost filled with paintings, he stopped in front of one, it was a piece called the last dance with a similar ballroom to his dream but the guests look disheveled and loopy with their pockets turned out 

it made Harry shiver, it looked like a capture of the case he was working on, and the fact Malfoy picked up a brush and painted it added to why he was here 

He was startled by the sound of two voices in the garden as he followed the voices he was met by Pansy Parkinson, hair in a black bob and sunglasses that covered her entire face as she lounged back in the chairs in the front garden, Malfoy to her left doing the same, neither of them looked up at Harry as he sat in the third chair feeling awkward 

“Draco darling why don’t you offer Harry a drink, he’s your guest after all” she spoke not moving an inch from where she was facing the sun 

What was she playing at? Parkinson knows Harry cant stand her why is she playing the nice card 

He was surprised to see Malfoy lift from his chair then and stroll off into the kitchen to indeed get Harry a drink, leaving him awkwardly sat with Pansy sodding Parkinson 

“So Potter, Draco tells me you are staying here for a good while” she said still not moving 

He was so done 

“Seriously Parkinson? stop playing the nice card, you haven’t seen me in years and suddenly we’re on good terms” 

She held up a hand to shift her glasses to her nose after that 

“Just making conversation, no need to get your knickers in a twist” 

She sounds just like Malfoy he thought, now shifting her glasses back up to her eyes as Malfoy came walking out holding two champagne glasses no emotions in his face, as he hands Harry the champagne glass - but as it happened Harry reached for it too making their fingers brush together Harry’s felt a weird sensation and a jolt looking up to face Malfoy to see his eyes widen, not moving for a second Harry felt like when he first saw Malfoy appear at the door making his world spin round and round and he doesn’t know why he feels like that 

suddenly a snort came from Parkinson in the background making Malfoy jerk back suddenly spilling the champagne on Harry and looking struck and frozen 

“Merlin sake Draco, get the poor man a towel instead of standing there looking at him” 

Dracos face was once again masked as he grabbed the towel and handing it to Harry not daring to do it himself and cause another Champagne Problem 

and sat down again pretending nothing happened as he began to gulp down his champagne and begin to speak 

“Pans and i meet up every Tuesday night for dinner and a glass of wine, but considering her home circumstances she’s basically living here at this point” 

Parkinson shot Malfoy a glare through her thick rimmed glasses confused to why he was not rambling suddenly 

Harry was interested now as he leaned up in the chair Malfoy noticing and continuing the story 

“You see, Pansy has been losing sleep, Her husband's acting different” 

Pansy looked like she was going to pounce at Draco at this point, as he was over sharing her life at home, but Harry couldn’t care less she deserved it after everything so he joined in 

“What do you mean acting different?” Harry asked with a hint of a sly grin 

“Seriously, Potter” she whined “i was on your side all lunch” 

Draco ignored her 

“To me it smells like infidelity” He said now leaning back further in his chair and taking a sip of his champagne with a smirk

“Ughhhhh Draco its you and your Champagne Problems, i had to make you drag your arse up to Potters room just to ask him down to lunch like a polite host and now your off over sharing to him” turning around to speak to Malfoy as she spoke “and there’s nothing wrong with Theo he’s just off is all” now huffing back into the lounge chair

Harry didn’t seem so sure about that by the look of Malfoy’s face looking cautious and warily at Pansy, he was either very drunk on champagne or there was much more depth to the story because he never seen his face look so unmasked 

could it be possible Theo is helping Malfoy with all these illegal potions? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Parkinson had left not soon after the oversharing in the garden, Harry felt slightly apologetic leading on the story when she was truly only trying to help and his feelings shifted for her after hearing it was her who got Harry to come downstairs 

Once she left he didn’t speak to Malfoy for the rest of the night leaving him with no dinner and locked in a massive room, he decided to take advantage of the fact Pansy complained on how drunk Malfoy gets on champagne as he went up to bed early, it had been a long day after all and with a lot of shocks 

like in the garden when their figures brushed and Harry felt like the world was turning upside down while Malfoy clearly sent the same thing eyes going wide, he flushed 

Harry snapped out of it, just physical contact with someone in a very long time is all it is he thought as he began creeping around the top floor exploring every nook and cranny for some evidence the wooden floors creaked loudly with every step and he knew if he got caught there was no making an excuse up then 

he pushed open a door that was already slightly opened but included a latch, in which the other doors hadn’t 

“Lumos” 

There in the corner was a big table covered in liquid along with a few smashed potion bottles each with labels wrote in french that he couldn’t understand,

“Lumos Maximo” 

but Malfoy was attempting to brew things that he clearly got infuriated with in the process 

“Lumos” came a quite voice 

Harry darted his head to see Malfoy standing in the door way staring at Harry he had to work up an excuse asap Malfoys squinting to see what Harry was doing his eyes appeared red and a little bit dazed - Pansy was right 

“What are you doing” he slurred 

Harry had to think of a good excuse, drunk or not it wasn’t like he wouldn’t remember this happening 

“Er shit is this not the bathroom, my bad” Harry said lying once again 

“Ive said it beforesssand ill ssay it again Potter you are a ssstrange man” Malfoy said still slurring his words 

But as Harry began walking out the door he was stopped by a hand on a shoulder and Malfoys dazed face became angry 

“Go in there again Potter and i’ll hex your stupid face off” 

Harry was in shock of how much he could change his emotions like that, it startled Harry but what did he expect this is former death eater Draco Malfoy that clearly didn’t learn from his past stealing innocents money and making them forget after 

It was Harry’s turn to snarl and turn on his heel now - feeling heated at how much he pushed to get him out of a life sentence in Askaban because he thought he deserved a second chance, he thought he could learn from his past but clearly not 

Harry was going to work harder than ever to pursue this fake relationship and break Malfoys pathetic heart in the process


End file.
